Humour Me
by Erzsi Alicia
Summary: Kali itu, hanya satu kali itu, Tobio membiarkan Kei mencercanya semau hati.


**Humour Me**

 **by Kuroyuki Alice**

 **No profit taken from making this story.**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **I don't own anything except this story.**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **.**

 **.**

Tobio berbaring lelah di atas lantai ruang olahraga sekolahnya. Peluh membasahinya, membuat lantai di bawahnya sedikit lembab dan dingin. Botol-botol air mineral yang kini sudah tidak berisi apa-apa terserak di bawah net. Sama juga halnya dengan bola-bola voli yang berhamburan di segala penjuru ruang itu.

Latihan klub memang sudah berakhir dari tadi, mengingat mentari sudah sejak lama terlelap di peraduannya, meninggalkan emas senja dilahap jelaga malam. Rekan-rekan setimnya sudah lama pulang—mungkin sejak sejam yang lalu?—meninggalkan pemuda berhelaikan langit malam itu di sana sendirian.

' _Ingin_ _menyempurnakan_ toss,' alasannya. Padahal semua tahu kalau _toss_ pemuda itu sudah sempurna tanpa perlu dilatih lagi. Namun semua diam, bahkan _partner combo freak_ -nya yang biasanya berisik kini pergi meninggalkannya tanpa tanya. Ketua dan wakil ketua klub volinya bahkan tidak memaksa Tobio pulang, mengingat ujian semester akan tiba dalam hitungan minggu.

Mereka diam, pergi tanpa tanya dengan sorot mata penuh simpati. Sadar bahwa _setter_ _jenius_ mereka sedang butuh waktu sendiri—untuk menata perasaannya.

Tobio melompat duduk. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak sekeras mungkin, bahkan sampai pita suaranya rusak kalau bisa, untuk menyalurkan segala emosinya saat itu. Namun, tidak. Alih-alih berteriak, meraung dengan menyedihkan, Tobio yang napasnya masih tidak beraturan karena aktivitasnya menyalurkan emosi memilih diam. Pemuda itu mendesah lelah, memaksa kelopaknya menutup, mengistirahatkan sepasang iris seiras biru tengah malamnya.

Masih Tobio ingat konservasi _partner_ dengan rambut oranye terangnya dengan pemuda kelas satu dengan bintik di muka saat mereka latihan pagi itu.

.

"Kau tahu, Kuroo- _san_ sudah punya pacar, lho!" Shouyo berseru, sesekali menggesturkan tangannya dengan antusias.

"Kuroo- _san_ dari Nekoma?" Tanya Tadashi menanggapi keantusiasan Shouyo-karena pemuda itu adalah teman yang baik. Shouyo mengangguk cepat. "Kuroo- _san_ memang terlihat seperti tipe yang populer, kan? Tidak aneh kalau dia punya pacar."

"Memangnya kau tahu dari mana?" Kei yang sedari tadi diam di antara mereka bertanya, suaranya tidak terdengar senang. "Apapun itu, kenapa kau senang sekali mencampuri urusan orang lain?" Lanjut pemuda itu sebelum pemain dengan posisi yang sama dengannya itu sempat menjawab petanyaannya sebelumnya.

Kei menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding di samping dua pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya dengan tangan dilipat di dada. Dia menatap iris cokelat Shouyo dengan malas, berusaha memberinya tanda untuk menghentikan konservasi tidak bermutu ini. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau hal yang merepotkan akan terjadi jika Shouyo tetap membuka mulutnya dan melanjutkan dialog tentang kapten klub voli Nekoma dan pacarnya.

Shouyo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, sama sekali tidak awas dengan tanda yang diberikan Kei agar dia menutup mulutnya. "Kenma yang cerita padaku! Lagipula, kalau kau tidak suka, ya, jangan dengar! Dasar _Stingyshima_!"

Tadashi tertawa kaku, berusaha mencarikan ketegangan di antara dua temannya itu. "Memangnya pacar Kuroo- _san_ itu siapa, Hinata? Sampai kau seheboh ini."

Kei mendengus keras. Bola matanya mengelilingi ruangan. Pandangannya jatuh pada pemuda dengan mahkota gelap dan iris gelap dengan kilasan biru yang sedang menatap ke arah mereka bertiga dengan bola voli di tangan. Mulut Tobio sedikit terbuka, dan Kei menduga kalau Raja Lapangan itu akan memarahi Shouyo dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali melanjutkan latihan mereka—meski waktu istirahat belum berakhir.

Kei sudah siap menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan menyaksikan pertengkaran dua idiot voli itu hingga Shouyo kembali membuka mulutnya. "Pacarnya itu _Grand King_!" pemuda itu berucap, cukup keras untuk ditangkap oleh telinga _setter_ jenius mereka yang berdiri sejauh dua meter dari pemuda pendek itu.

Kei menutup matanya, menghela napas pelan. Dapat dia bayangkan Tobio yang kini berdiri kaku dengan netra yang membulat. Dan Kei tahu dia benar.

Bola voli yang semula ada di tangan Tobio jatuh ke lantai, memantul dengan suara gedebuk yang tidak terlalu keras, namun cukup untuk membuat semua anggota klub voli yang hadir menatapnya dengan tanya.

Dalam diam, iris _amber_ Kei menatap Rajanya yang pergi ke luar dari ruang itu dengan alasan ke toilet. Sekali lagi, Kei menghela napas berat.

 _Kenapa_ _firasatnya_ _harus_ _tepat_ _sasaran_ _?_

.

Tobio masih menutup matanya. Lamat-lamat dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dalam satu hembusan panjang. Diulanginya berkali-kali sampai napasnya normal, sampai otaknya dapat berpikir dengan tenang, sampai gemuruh dalam dadanya reda.

Lima menit kemudian, Tobio membuka kelopaknya. Dipandangnya langit di luar sana lewat jendela yang ada di ruang itu. Cakrawala sudah gelap sepenuhnya dengan butir-butir putih yang jatuh dari angkasa, tampak berkilau oleh cahaya kuning emas rembulan yang bulat sempurna. Salju pertama di bulan November.

Lelaki itu menghela napas. Dia bergerak dari tempatnya dan mulai membereskan segala kekacauan yang dia buat sebelum malam semakin larut.

.

Tobio mengumpat. Salju sudah sedikit menumpuk kala dia keluar ke perkarangan sekolah. Dingin menusuk tulangnya, melewati lapisan jaket hitam klubnya dan seragam sekolahnya-yang sama sekali tidak menyumbangkan hangat untuknya.

Pemuda itu menggosok-gosokkan tangannya, berharap gesekan telapak tangannya dapat memberi kalor yang cukup untuk menghangatkan sekujur tubuhnya—yang nyatanya sama sekali tidak mungkin terjadi. Tobio berjalan ke gerbang sekolah sambil terus menggosokkan tangannya sambil sesekali membawa tangannya ke muka, berusaha menghangatkannya dengan embusan napas.

Lalu langkahnya berhenti. Netranya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum kemudian memfokuskan panglihatannya ke arah gerbang. Di sana, berdiri seorang lelaki tinggi ramping dengan _headphone_ putih terpasang di telinga. Lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya, menyapa Tobio dengan senyum miring bertengger di wajahnya. Tobio berhenti menggosokkan tangannya. Ingin rasanya waktu berhenti detik itu juga kala manik biru kelam Tobio bertemu dengan iris _amber_ pemuda itu.

Namun, tidak. Waktu tidak berhenti, maka Tobio kembali melangkah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tobio bertanya kala dia sudah berdiri di depan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu melepaskan _headphone_ -nya dan membiarkannya menggantung di lehernya. Alih-alih menjawab Tobio, Kei melontar tanya, "Kedinginan, heh, Yang Mulia? Mana mantel dan syalmu?"

Tobio membuka mulut, kesal. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu untuk berhenti memanggilku dengan—" Lalu mulutnya terbungkam kala lelaki berkacamata itu menempelkan sekaleng susu panas ke pipinya.

"Kedinginan, kan?" Kei berujar pelan, sorot matanya tampak melembut. Tobio merasa bulu kuduknya meremang.

Tak mendapat jawaban, Kei melepaskan syalnya dan melingkarkannya beberapa kali—syal itu memang cukup panjang—sampai melingkupi leher jenjang dan pundak Tobio dengan hangat. "Serius, ini sudah musim dingin. Kau sengaja tidak memakai mantel atau syal supaya kau bisa sakit atau apa, huh, _King_?"

Tobio mendengus, memilih untuk tidak membalas Kei dan mulai melangkah pergi, ingin segera pulang ke rumahnya dan meringkuk dalam balutan selimut tebalnya.

Kei masih berdiri di sisi gerbang, memandang punggung Tobio yang semakin menjauh. Punggung yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu rapuh saat itu. Kei menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Dieratkannya mantel hitamnya sebelum berlari kecil mengejar Tobio dan mensejajarkan diri untuk berjalan bersisian dengan Raja- _nya_.

Tobio melirik sekilas pada pemuda itu dari sudut matanya, lalu kembali membuka mulutnya, "Sungguh, apa yang kau lakukan di gerbang sekolah selarut ini?"

Senyum miring khasnya kembali menampakkan diri. "Untuk menyaksikan sang Raja patah hati. Hamba cukup terkejut akan mata Yang Mulia yang tidak tampak memerah maupun membengkak—tanda Tuan habis menangisi hati Tuan yang hancur."

Tobio menghentakkan kakinya. Irisnya kembali memandang _amber_ Kei tajam. "Dan kau berdiri di gerbang di bawah guyuran salju hanya untuk itu? Dasar bodoh."

Menghela napas pelan, dia bergumam lirih, " _Well_ , aku memang bodoh sampai-sampai bisa jatuh pada idiot sepertimu, Tobio."

"Hm?" Tobio menoleh padanya. "Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Ah? Apa Yang Mulia berharap rakyat jelata ini akan berucap sesuatu yang dapat menghibur perasaan Tuan yang sedang kacau?" Kei terkekeh.

 _Setter_ jenius itu memilih membuka kaleng susunya—yang diberikan oleh pemuda menyebalkan di sampingnya—alih-alih merespon Kei.

Meneguk cairan manis, yang anehnya masih hangat itu, Tobio berpikir kalau Kei mungkin tidak semenyebalkan yang dia kira. Oleh karena itu, sambil menaikkan syal Kei yang kini melingkarinya sampai menutupi setengah wajahnya, Tobio memutuskan untuk membiarkan Kei mengoloknya sesuka hati malam itu, hanya malam itu saja.

Maka perjalanan pulang mereka dipenuhi dengan cuap-cuap merendahkan dari Kei dan dengusan kesal Tobio yang sesekali menyelingi.

Diam-diam, Kei tersenyum kecil kala Tobio bersungut kesal karena sindirannya.

.

 _'_ _Kapan kau akan_ _melupakan_ _seniormu_ _dan mulai_ _memandangku_ _,_ King _?'_

.

.  
Halo~ Alice minta maaf atas segala ke-gaje-an dan ke-OOC-an yang ada di fic ini #sungkem #ditendang

 **Well, anyway, hope you like this~!**

Regards,

Kuroyuki Alice.

28 June 2017


End file.
